


The Farm

by ashharris1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashharris1124/pseuds/ashharris1124
Summary: Ashlyn’s grandpa has left her the family farm. The city girl has no clue how to run a farm, but she’s ready to start over. She leaves Orlando and moves to Stardrop Valley, a small town in Virginia. Ashlyn is ready to work hard and make her grandpa proud. She wants to make friends in town, but is surprised to find out she might have found more than a friend too.





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it’s been awhile. 
> 
> My first year of college is down and while I have a few months free I decided to try out this new story. If people seem to like it I’ll continue. It’s based a little off of a game called Stardew Valley. Make sure to leave comments and kudos and all that good stuff that I love.

The day Ashlyn Harris moves to Stardrop Valley is a big event for the small rustic town in Virginia. With only around thirty residents it doesn't take long for news to spread that they're getting a newcomer. The few children that live there are curious about how she will look, and the adults are excited about the freshly grown crops that they expect she will send their way.

That is, if she even gets the hang of farming.

The Harris family farm sits on the outskirts of town, with over 300 acres of land for farming. There are ponds and barns and chicken coops and everything you can imagine that a farm could have. When Ashlyn parks her truck near the cabin her grandfather made by hand she can't help but stare in awe at the vast expanse of fields that surround her. She gets a knot in her stomach.

"Why the hell did I choose to come here?" she mutters to herself, resting her forehead on her steering wheel. She closes her eyes and sighs.

Deep down, she knows exactly why she came here. She knows why she left sunny Orlando and her real estate agency behind. She knows why she moved to the middle of nowhere Virginia, where the closest town is over an hours drive away and no fast food place is in sight. She came to Stardrop Valley to get away from the monotonous drone of the business world. She came here to start over.

And what better way to start over than to completely change your occupation from owner of a statewide real estate agency to your everyday small town farmer.

She lifts her head up, fixes her wild short brown hair so it's smooth again, and then digs around in her glovebox for the letter her grandfather wrote her before he passed away. She can recite the letter from memory, but she still unfolds it and takes in the sight of her grandfather's scrawl.

"My dearest Ashlyn,

As the days pass by and I look at these barren fields in front of me everyday, I can't help but wish I could go back in time. I want to relive those weeks in summer you would visit me and your grandmother. I wish I had taught you everything I know then, because I have something to ask of you. When the time comes that you can't stand your everyday life, I want you to come run the farm. It's peaceful here. The townspeople are nice. I think you'll love it, and I hope you decide to come here one day. I know your knowledge is limited on how to farm and raise animals and such, but you're smart, so much smarter than me, and I know you'll get the hang of it. I put the farm in your name. It's always here if you need it.   
I love you.

Grandpa"

He sent that letter over a year ago, just a few weeks before he passed away. Ever since Ashlyn received it, it’s been in the back of her mind to come here. But now as she leaves her truck and grabs a few things to take in the cabin with her, she feels lost. How is she gonna learn all of the things to do to run the farm without her grandpa around?

She spends a few minutes bringing in her belongings before taking a look around the cabin. It’s exactly how she remembered it. Kitchen on the left, hand-built dining table near the front door, big bed to the right and a fireplace right beside it. All of her grandparents odds and ends had been sent to a storage unit. Ashlyn makes a mental note to go there sometime soon.

The long drive has made her tired, and all she wants to do is fall into the bed and fall asleep, but she unpacks essential things and changes into a new button up shirt and jeans. Just as she is buttoning the last button she hears an engine outside and looks out the window. A woman had pulled up next to Ashlyn’s truck in a truck of her own and was getting out. Ashlyn opens the front door and stands on the porch to greet the visitor.

“Hi farmer!” the woman smiles as she walks to the tall brunette on the porch. She climbs the porch steps and extends a hand to shake. “I’m Heather. Mayor of Stardrop Valley. I wanted to personally welcome you here. We’re happy to have you.”

Ashlyn smiles and shakes Heather’s hand. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”

Heather looks out at the fields in front of the cabin. “So, I bet you’re wondering where to get started here.”

“Yeah. I have a lot to learn.” Ashlyn says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Now, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” Heather assures her. “Coming from a big city like you have, you’re gonna need to adjust a little. This town is small. Like really small. It’ll probably take you only a day or two to learn everyone’s name. Just take your time and get settled. Come into town a few times and meet everyone. They’re all excited to meet you.” Heather smiles warmly and it settles Ashlyn a bit.

It has been almost fifteen years since Ashlyn has been in the town, so she forgets everyone’s name. She wants to make friends in this town. She knows it could get very lonely in the fields.

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll come to town tomorrow and meet everyone. Today I want to go around the farm and find all the tractors and stuff my grandpa left me.”

Heather nods. “Alright. Well I’ll get going so you can do that. Good luck with everything Ashlyn. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Thank you.” Ashlyn says, watching Heather head toward her truck.

The woman stops before she opens her truck door. “If you want to grow crops you’ll need seeds. Go to the general store in town for those. Ali will be more than happy to help you. She runs the store.”

“Thanks for the info Heather. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ashlyn smiles.

“No problem. Make sure to plant some strawberries. They’re my favorite.” Heather winks, then gets in her truck.

Ashlyn waves at Heather as she drives away. It was nice to meet someone on the first day. With Heather’s advice to go see Ali at the general store in mind, the tall brunette adds that to her list of things to do tomorrow.

Taking a long look at the fields in front of her, Ashlyn feels a mix of anxiety and pride. She doesn’t exactly know what she’s doing yet, but her grandpa left her the farm for a reason. And she’s gonna do her best to make him proud. This is her life now. She breathes in the fresh spring air.

“I can do this.” she says to herself. And with that she heads out onto the farm to find the shed with tools in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? Shoot me a comment pretty please :)


End file.
